


《影帝》-2-19

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: 安喻, 许团团
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《影帝》-2-19

【2】  
　　他的话音刚落，许团团就感觉自己的裤子被扯了下来。

　　也不知道对方在做些什么，在许团团还未反应过来的时间内，一个炙热之物就顶在了自己身后的小穴之上。

　　诶？

　　什么意思？

　　安喻要真的上了自己？他是个Omega啊，男性器官的使用度应该——

　　“啊！”

　　身后突然的痛感让许团团的脑袋瞬间一片空白了。

　　完全没有任何润湿，就这样，安喻将下体直接顶进了许团团的身体之中。

　　“放松。”

　　他的话音依旧平淡如常，可许团团，此刻真是咬着牙根才能忍住不尖叫出来了。

　　安喻的下面…好大！

　　比自己想象的要大多了！

　　就这么硬生生的塞进了，一味的向里面猛顶，那感觉真的让许团团有些吃不消。

　　可好死不死，在对方终于全部插入自己的身体中时，更快速的一番轮攻让许团团几次接近昏厥。

　　他硕大的下体在自己的身体中横冲直撞，硬是顶在了闭合的生殖腔上，一下一下地“开垦”着。

　　他许团团可不在发情期啊！

　　这感觉就跟…拿一根钝针想要在耳朵上穿个孔一般，每一下都产生比上一次更加剧烈的痛感。

　　这是什么情况啊！

　　安喻可一点都不像个omega该有的样子啊！

　　“嗯啊啊…”许团团猛的大口喘着粗气，手死死扶助了安喻把在自己腰上的手指，“安…先生…嗯啊～您真的是个omega吗…”

　　这话一出，在自己身体内的炙热，忽然停顿了一下。

　　也就是在这一个喘息的空档见，许团团听到了让他能震惊到几天无法入睡的一句话。

　　“谁告诉你我是个Omega了？”

 

【19】  
　　迷迷糊糊间许团团不记得自己是怎么被拖上床，也不记得自己是怎么褪去衣服的了。

　　在他回过神来的时候，自己已经抱着两条腿，将自己私密赤裸的部分暴露在了安喻的面前。

　　“你果然是一跟我在一起，就会变得很色啊。”安喻勾着嘴角望着许团团已经湿润的穴口，粉舌在唇瓣上一划，“一张一合好像在迎接我进来。”

　　“男神我......”突然反过味来的许团团瞬间红透了脸蛋，大张着的双腿也渐渐合上了半分，“我......我不是故意的！我——”

　　“这样挺好，省事了。”安喻勾着嘴角轻笑了一声，手指勾着自己裤子上的纽扣将它挑开，露出了那已经被撑得紧绷的内裤，“既然发情期过了，那我可就不拘着了。”

　　许团团听着他的话音，不知该看向哪里的眼神，还是瞄准了安喻的下身。

　　自家男神有着一副天妒人嫉的身材，细细的八块腹肌线条近乎如雕刻出来的绝品一般。而随着他的手指勾开那紧致内裤的边缘，那曾经进入过自己身体的粗大下体仿佛着急般弹了出来。

　　那惊人的尺寸……许团团真不知道上一次它是怎么塞进自己身体之中的。难怪当时痛得要命……

　　“看这个样子，应该是可以直接进去了吧？”安喻垂着眸子盯着许团团的下身，手撸动着自己的下身将它对准了湿得像在迎接他一般的穴口，“嗯……很软……我喜欢。”

　　当炙热的肉棒触碰到敏感之处的一瞬间，许团团感觉自己快要疯了。

　　“啊～……”他不自觉地呻吟了一声，双腿也更加并拢了一些，“我——”

　　“腿打开一点，不然我不好进去。”

　　唔……真的是太害羞了！就这么跟自己的梦中情人……

　　许团团脑中的思绪还未落，安喻那炙热的下体已经开始向着自己的身体中推进。

　　“唔啊～”穴口被撑开的一瞬间，许团团的口中漾出来甜腻的呻吟。他吮吸着空气中安喻的信息素味，脑袋彻底乱成了一团。

　　安喻正在进入自己的身体……这种紧致地摩擦着自己内部的感觉……

　　要命了。

　　“唔……好热……”安喻紧咬着牙根里用力将自己的下体推入许团团湿软的穴口，细细的汉丝爬满了他的额头，“放松一点……”

　　“嗯啊～……”许团团哼应着，身体随着安喻的动作渐渐挺直，“男神……我……啊～……”

　　完蛋了。

　　感觉最后一点理智都要消失了……

　　安喻猛地将肉棒一插到底。头部顶在许团团闭合的生殖腔上，引得他身体一阵痉挛。

　　也正是这一瞬间，一阵甜腻却略带苦涩的咖啡香味，充斥满了整间房屋。

　　安喻的动作随着这突然的变动一愣，身体也紧随着停顿了下来。

　　可安喻还未来得及开口，一只手已经循着他身前的方向伸了过来。

　　“男神……”

　　安喻抬眸一看，不知何时，许团团已经伸出了手，指尖轻轻摩擦在自己赤裸的小腹上。

　　“怎么不动了……？”许团团歪着眉毛苦恼地一轻哼，原本还紧张的声线中染上了一丝祈求，“动一动呀……想要～”

　　安喻能够清晰地感觉到许团团体内闭合的生殖腔口竟随着他的这句话开始变软——

　　可房间中充斥着的omega的信息素，只在向他传递一个信息。

　　草我。

　　“妈的……这可是你自找的。”安喻紧咬着牙根一皱眉，猛地将自己的下体连根抽出，再用力顶入到许团团的身体中。

　　得到对方一个更加的甜腻的娇喘过后，安喻的嘴角才缓缓合上了扬起了一分。

　　“这是你自找的……许团子……”


End file.
